


Il patto

by kanako91



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Blow Jobs, Canon Divergence, Drabbles, Exhibitionism, F/M, Fanfic Italia P0rn Fest, Food Play, Furry, Improper use of wine, Light Bondage, Loss of inhibitions, Prompt Fill, Spooning, Vaginal Sex, What-If
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-20
Updated: 2019-02-20
Packaged: 2019-10-31 14:07:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17850959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kanako91/pseuds/kanako91
Summary: Partecipa alla dodicesima edizione del P0rn Fest di Fanfic Italia & Lande Di Fandom.Prompt:La notte che il Diavolo chiede all’Apprendista di passare con lui non è esattamente quello che l’apprendista pensava. In più, l’apprendista si vergogna di scoprire che gli/le piace.





	Il patto

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SkyEventide](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkyEventide/gifts).



####  _I._

«Vieni con me».

Lo seguo attraverso le sale del palazzo di Nadia. Sono spariti tutti i colori che avevo visto fino a poco prima con Julian, nessuno ci vede.

È con soddisfazione che accetto il vino dal Diavolo, Valerius lì vicino ignaro che stiamo per privarlo della sua dipendenza preferita.

Ma nel prendere la coppa, mi ritrovo grondante di vino dalla clavicola fin giù nella scollatura del vestito.

«Ops, perdonami».

Incontro lo sguardo del Diavolo e in quegli occhi rossi non c’è un briciolo di pentimento.

«Lascia che ti aiuti».

Posa la coppa, mi passa un braccio intorno alla vita e lambisce la pelle, con tocchi lenti, golosi.

Fa caldo.

 

 

####  _II._

La fragola è dolce con una punta di asprigno sulla lingua.

Lo stesso gusto delle dita del Diavolo.

Il vestito bagnato di vino è sparito e la sottile peluria bianca mi accarezza la pelle quando lui si allunga sopra di me sul divano, verso le fragole sul tavolino alla mia destra.

Mi preme una fragola contro le labbra, ne lecco la punta e dico: «Mangiala tu».

Non la mangia subito.

Il sorriso si allarga sul volto caprino.

Traccia una linea giù dal mio mento, tra i seni, sfiora l’ombelico, raggiunge il pube.

Lì si china, le mie gambe si aprono di loro iniziativa, e denti graffiano leggeri la mia pelle.

 

 

####  _III._

Il Diavolo mi accarezza, occhi roventi su di me.

Le catene mi stringono i polsi e capisco Julian.

Non è colpa mia se inarco la schiena, lo chiamo a me con versi inarticolati, e spingo i fianchi contro di lui.

Sono sua prigioniera, chi non lo asseconderebbe?

Ma, chissà come, lui legge qualche parte oscura di me, sconosciuta a me stessa, a Julian e persino ad Asra.

Una parte che gli stringe le gambe intorno ai fianchi e vuole trattenere il suo membro dentro di me.

Una parte che getta la testa indietro alla sua lingua ruvida sui capezzoli e lo incita a continuare, più forte, più forte.

Più forte!

 

 

####  _IV._

Tiro le corna del Diavolo e rido.

«Se Lucio mi vedesse».

Rido mentre scorgo una figura senza braccio nell’angolo della stanza, gli occhi puntati sulla creatura seduta sotto di me, le mani sui miei fianchi.

«Hai preso di nuovo qualcosa che gli spettava».

La voce del Diavolo riverbera in me, vibra nelle profondità dove non arriva la sua erezione. Cavalco la sensazione come cavalco lui e non ricordo perché fossi reticente a inizio serata.

Vorrei che fossero tutti qui a guardarci.

A vedere questa matta godere del Diavolo.

Tenendolo per le corna, lo spingo indietro sul letto e premo le mani sul petto.

Ma c’è un solo spettatore.

«Guarda, Lucio».

 

 

####  _V._

Il Diavolo ha la coda che si agita quando lui solleva una mia gamba e se l’assicura sotto un braccio.

Si agita quando mi bacia le labbra e lambisce gli umori come il vino ore fa.

Si agita quando seguo la linea di muscoli sul fianco.

Si agita quando le giro intorno con un dito e traccio la linea dalla coda ai testicoli.

Aspettavo peluria bianca anche lì, ma sembra un uomo pallido tra le gambe.

Lo stringo nella mano, mentre lui si fa largo in me con la lingua e con le dita.

Lecco la punta liscia, muovo la mano su e giù.

La coda non si agita più.

 

 

####  _VI._

Mi accarezza, risale la coscia e il fianco con un leggero graffiare di artigli, il suo petto solido e muscoloso, ricoperto di soffice peluria, contro la mia schiena.

Il suo fiato mi sfiora il collo, mentre la mano risale fino al seno. Lo avvolge. Lo stringe.

«Ti sei goduta questo corpo?»

Il languore mi fa sfuggire le parole quanto i suoi movimenti dentro di me. Mugugno un sì, ma sento solo le sue dita strette intorno a un capezzolo. Che tirano.

«Ci tengo che tu serbi ottimi ricordi».

Si muove dentro e fuori di me. Scivola tra le mie gambe, il mio corpo brucia di vita.

E non c’è più.

**Author's Note:**

> Mentre giocavo il capitolo XV, Chià ne è testimone, ho scelto di accettare la notte col Diavolo proprio credendo che alla mia apprendista aspettassero sexy time con furry.  
> Tra parentesi: finché non ho giocato a The Arcana, non ho mai trovato attraenti furry di nessun tipo. Invece qua tra l'Impiccato e il Diavolo ho dovuto ricredermi :°D  
> La storia non è betata a fondo come succede di solito, ma un grazie enorme a Chià e Mel per il supporto e i commenti a caldo, freddo e tiepido :P  
> Grazie a chi ha letto e alla prossima!  
> Kan


End file.
